marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Maximum Carnage
'Maximum Carnage Raid Event' Maximum Carnage Raid Event is the tenth raid event and the twenty fifth event overall for Marvel: War of Heroes. Details *Now is the time to test your Alliance potential! *Build your coalition with other Agents! *Take advantage of the super villain's weakness New Features *New Card Rarity - [Carnage Carnage|[Maximum Carnage Carnage]] will be rewarded as a Legendary card in base form and can be fused into a new, more powerful rarity. *Overboosting Item - A new item will be introduced. When used on a fused, maxed, and mastered card, it'll push the card up 1 level higher than it's maximum, increasing it's ATK and DEF in the process. *Alliance Ranking Rewards - If you don't meet the alliance ranking requirement for your alliance's finishing position, you'll get the rewards for the lesser tier that you do meet the requirements for. * Enforcement Training Reward Raiders - For the first time, the UR base and SSR base rewards from the previous S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training are raiders in this raid. * Easier Daily Assignments * Spawned boss levels will now increase regardless of whether or not you claim your rewards from defeated bosses. New Cards Introduced * [Carnage Carnage|[Maximum Carnage Carnage]] * [Sire Venom|[Symbiote Sire Venom]] * [Strength of a Spider Spider-Man|[Proportionate Strength of a Spider Spider-Man]] * [Girl Black Cat|[Daddy's Girl Black Cat]] * [Agent Venom|[Thunderbolt Agent Venom]] * [Anti-Venom|[Regeneration Anti-Venom]] * [Warrior Sentry|[Void Warrior Sentry]] * [Defender Doctor Strange|[Arcane Defender Doctor Strange]] * [of the Iron Fist Iron Fist|[Power of the Iron Fist Iron Fist]] * [Corazon Spider-Girl|[Anya Corazon Spider-Girl]] * [of Power Hercules|[Prince of Power Hercules]] * [Iron Man|[Illuminati Iron Man]] Raider Cards * [Strength of a Spider Spider-Man|[Proportionate Strength of a Spider Spider-Man]] 1200% upgrade on ATK! 2600% when Fused! * [Agent Venom|[Thunderbolt Agent Venom]] 800% upgrade on ATK! 1800% when Fused! * [Warrior Sentry|[Void Walker Sentry]] 400% upgrade on ATK! 1000% when Fused! * [Defender Doctor Strange|[Arcane Defender Doctor Strange]] 350% upgrade on ATK! 700% when Fused! * [Iron Man|[Illuminati Iron Man]] 200% upgrade on ATK! 500% when Fused! * [of Power Hercules|[Prince of Power Hercules]] 200% upgrade on ATK! 500% when Fused! * [Corazon Spider-Girl|[Anya Corazon Spider-Girl]] 200% upgrade on ATK! 500% when Fused! * [Age Apocalypse|[New Age Apocalypse]] 170% upgrade on ATK! 350% when Fused! * [Colossus|[Proletarian Colossus]] 170% upgrade on ATK! 350% when Fused! * [Zeus|[Skyfather Zeus]] 170% upgrade on ATK! 350% when Fused! * [Thunderbolt Jolt|[Young Thunderbolt Jolt]] 120% upgrade on ATK! 250% when Fused! Raid Deployment Strength (RDS) RDS Attack Details All Players get six points. When attacking the Raid Boss, it is possible to choose how many points you want to use in the attack. The strength of the attack will be multiplied as follows, depending on the number of RDS points used. * Damage Multiplier assumes every card attacked during all 3 rounds of fight. Actual damage numbers will vary slightly. RDS Detail RDS will recharge with time or by using items. *Players automatically recover 1 RDS point every 20 minutes. *It will be possible to recover all 6 RDS points by using a Power Pack or Personal Power Pack. *It will be possible to recover 3 RDS points by using a Power Kit. *It will be possible to recover 1 RDS point by using an RDS Bar. *Players will recover all 6 RDS points when they level up. * One RDS Bar restores one RDS point. During the event, RDS Bars are available when you do things like log in or defeat bosses. RDS Bars can only be used during the Maximum Carnage event. All unused RDS Bars will disappear when the event ends (due to being consumed by Galactus). *The event features a special damage bonus. The higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a raid boss when you attack. Details of the damage bonus are as follows: The damage bonus will take effect automatically if your maximum attack power qualifies. No attack power will be used during battles. *When you attack a raid boss based on a support request, you'll get a support bonus. This bonus will raise your ATK! The support bonus will take effect automatically when you respond to a raid support request. Boss Weakness Based on previous events, every day the bosses will have a weakness to a particular card alignment. Cards of that alignment will do an additional 50% damage to the boss. Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a villian. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes will result in a Raid Boss appearing, or receiving a card or Mastery points. After you clear the 10th mission boss, you will only be able to play missions from that set, and you must battle the mission boss each time you make it to him. For each win after the first, you are awarded 10,000 Silver. Only 5 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 5 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card or mastery. Mastery is given to a random card in your deck, and not necessarily to your primary card. Boss Details